CrossDress To Impress
by Goggles
Summary: Mimi's a top journalist and has to go to an all-boys school to do an article. There she meets Tai Kamiya, big soccer player and jerk, what if she started to develop certain feelings for him? Chapter six: Special.
1. The Story Begins

"I got it! I got it!" Mimi ran screaming into the office, clutching a piece of paper as if her life depended on it.

Sweatdropping, Kari turned to stare as Mimi ran into a trash can in her excitement.

Turning red in embarassment, Mimi tried to regain her posture gracefully, only to fall over again. Before crashing to the floor, she was stopped and turned to gaze into amazingly deep blue eyes.

"Hiya Mimi! You really should look where you're going."

"Yeah, thanks T.K...." Blushing a little, she wiggled out of his arms.

Kari, trying to get over her laughing fit, calmed down enough to ask Mimi what was so important.

"I got my next piece! It's about the new fashion designs from that new rising star...umm..what's her name?" Checks her piece again. "Oh, right, Sora Takenouchi!"

T.K. thinks about it, before replying brightly, "I've never heard of her!"

Rubbing her temples, Kari nodded her head. " I'm sorry, Mimi, but fashion just isn't getting the hits we want. You're a great writer, I know but..even if you were to write the most entertaining thing since ..."

"Power Rangers!" T.K. put in.

"Yes, Power..." Raising an eyebrow, she turned to stare at him.

"What? It's not like I watch it everyday and pretend to fight bad guys in my underwear!"

Falling over, Kari shaked her head sadly. " I don't know why you're even my boyfriend."

"Cause I'm cute?" T.K. smiled.

"Yeah..I guess..."

This resulted in a huge make-out session between the two. With Mimi sweatdropping near by.

Finally, running out of patience, Mimi screamed as loud as she could, " TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY PIECE!!!!!!" The ground shaking from the sound waves, she gasped for breath glaring at the stunned couple.

"Hehe..sorry, Mimi. It's not your piece it's just that..fashion? Nobody wants that anymore!" Kari said, straightening her shirt.

"Oh, really? Then what do the readers want now! I thought they rallied a week ago for more fashion articles."

"In news time, a week is forever! Now, since most of our readers are female, they want something so unique that even I'm not too sure how to do it." Kari fidgeted slightly, she had always prided herself on knowing what to do for the company, what was important, and knowing how to rake in money but now...

"Why? What..is it?"

"How the male mind works." Kari muttered.

"..How the..male..mind..works?! How are we supposed to get that kind of information?!" Mimi screamed again.

"Calm down! I have a plan!" T.K. was jumping up and down in excitement.

"What is it?" Mimi and Kari chorused.

"Well, you know my brother?"

"Yamato?"

"Yeah, Matt, he attends an all-boys school and I was thinking...we could send somebody down there and 'study' the guys. Of course, it'd have to be a girl!"

"What?! T.K...that's..."

"Brilliant! When did you get so smart??? We could give Mimi a make-over and turn her into a boy! And then she can take notes on how they act!"

"Why does it have to be me? Why can't we just interview a few guys?"

"It has to be you because you're the reporter, and don't you want an earth-shattering story?"

"I guess..."

"Also, if we just interview them we'll never know they're true side, or what they're really thinking. This way we'll get accurate information." Kari explained.

"So, will you do it? The office might promote you. I could phone up Matt so that the transition won't be so hard on you, he's really nice, he can help."

Mimi sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

"Of course! But, just remember who gives out the paychecks."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good! Now we'll just have to get you the uniform, cut your hair, get some straps for your..umm..boobies and-"

"C-Cut my hair?" Mimi stuttered, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Well, yes. You're going to have to look like a male."

"My..My hair??" Sniffling, she started crying a little.

"Er, we don't have to cut it too short!" T.K. cut in hastily, not wanting to see his friend cry. "Just about shoulder length should do it. Most guys these days have it that long..."

"Not really, T.K...But, I don't want to see all that pink hair cut off either."

Wiping away her tears, Mimi smiled. " I can live with shoulder-length hair!"

"...Oh! Mimi, you're going to have to get rid of that pink hair too!"

-Later-

Dragging a screaming Mimi to the Beauty Salon, Kari and T.K. had to practically tie Mimi to the chair.

"Just think Mimi, you'll be in the Hall Of Fame after this article I promise! You're hair will grow back!"

Mimi still sobbed as she watched her precious hair snipped away...going shorter than her shoulder.

-Few hours later, school district-

A young boy turned his head up, the sun glinting off his sunglasses as he stared at the school he would be spending the next month in. Cautiously, brushing against his brown hair, he sighed. Upon closer examination, you would have noticed his rosy cheeks and uneasiness. His name? Jason Tachikawa, or in his female form, Mimi Tachikawa.

Mimi shouldered her bag, gripping her schedule and room number so hard that her fingertips turned white, she trudged up towards and into the gate.

-

"Hey, and welcome to Mahora All-Boys Academy. I'm sure you'll like it here, Jason." Yamato greeted Mimi a second after she had stepped into the dorms.

"Umm..yeah, thanks!" She couldn't help but let a little blush creep into her face. It had been a while since she had last seen Yamato and he had filled out rather nicely.

Checking some file sheets, he lead Mimi towards her room.

"Okay, you'll be bunking with Tai Kamiya. In room 120."

"Oh, okay, thank you, Yamato."

"No problem! T.K. told me all about you. How's Mimi?"

"Er...she's fine!" In order to protect her real identity, T.K. had called Yamato a few hours before she arrived, explaining that she was Mimi's older brother.

"That's good to hear, still really cute?"

Mimi had to blush again at this remark. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad...

Finally, they reached 120 and Yamato after having escorted her there, left explaining about being late for band practice.

Taking a deep breath, Mimi turned the door knob, swinging it open to reveal two beds against opposite walls, two desks, and posters of Soccer Teams or girls in bikinis plastered all over the walls.

Walking inside, she closed the door softly behind her, dropped the bag on the florr and jumped onto her new bed. Rolling onto her back, she stared blankly at the ceiling.

'How am I supposed to pull this off...'

Hearing the door open, she turned her head and felt her face grow hot when she saw a boy clad in only a towel, his hair wet from just taking a shower.

Blinking, he noticed Mimi, her mouth forming a big o shape. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Waving her hands in front of her face, she felt her heart flutter in her chest. His voice had a nice sound to it, a bit deep as if he was already grown up but with a slight hint of amusement revealing his childish side. She liked it.

"...Who are you?" Walking over to his side of the room, he pulled out some clothes out of a drawer.

"I'm Mi- Jason Tachikawa, your new room mate."

"Oh, well let me tell you something," Pulling on a shirt he continued, " Since you're new around here and I was here first, you live by my rules." Dropping the towel, he pulled on a pair of boxers causing Mimi to look away quickly, though she had to tear her eyes away.

"Which means, you better stay outta my way..pipsqueak." With a tug, his khaki shorts were on and he was out the door, his sports bag slung over his shoulder.

" ..THAT JERK!" Mimi screamed out to vent her frustrations. Live under his rules...stay outta his way...pipsqueak...no way was that ever going to happen. Sitting up, she contemplated her situation and decided, she was going to stick to this assignment and while at it, make Tai Kamiya's life, a living hell. If she could find the right outfit.

---------------

What do you think? That was the first chapter and I'm begging you, please, please review! The more reviews, the faster I update. Got questions? Just ask! Wanna flame? Go right ahead! And Hearts On Ice? Shall be updated sooner or later...


	2. The Chase For Mimi's Secret

Goggles: (runs onto the scene) Hiya! I'm here to personally thank everybody for giving me such great reviews! ...Except you Anonymous!!!! (starts crying) You didn't have to read my fanfic then flame it, you know!!!! (calms down) Anyways, I have answered your reviews as shown below. Have extra questions? Ask me!!!! I'm sorry if I didn't make everything clear but ...Well...I have something to admit...I'm a weirdo!!!!!!...Oh, wait, you already knew that, huh?

The Reviewers' Room

Anonymous- I said I accepted flames and stuff but when it's for stupid reasons then I have to rebuke! Man, you're one of those short-minded people aren't you? First off, she's a top journalist, yes. But that could mean anything, school, part-time job etc. I'm sorry for not making it so clearly before but she's not old. 17. Okay, in some peoples views it is considered to be a mature age. Anyways, next: Showering. A good point, I admit. But, technically she could come up with some excuse to shower after all the other boys finish, or wait until dinner time where they will be stuffing their faces. My point? There are lots of ways for her to avoid being in the showers when there are others in there as well. Read Girl Got Game, sure it isn't the same as mine, with the fact that it's not an all-boys school, but she lives in a dorm with other guys, she handles herself in the situation quite well. Yes, I would hope they could tell the difference but with a few changes, a girl could look like a guy without any suspicions as well as vice versa. And also another yes, it could give Mimi that reputation but hey people have their differences. The worst that could happen is she'll turn out to be a loner if the others consider her 'gay.' Your thought on what could happen is also correct. That's what I want to happen in this fanfic actually. Tai'll think that and expierience disgust for himself and decides to end it all. Tai would be mad at having been decieved if he found out Mimi's secret, maybe throw a few punches to vent his anger. But if you've seen the show, you've seen his caring side...okay, those are rare moments...but still there. Different people think different things are funny. Just because your mind can't comprehend different possibilities in a fanfiction, yes FANFICTION, doesn't mean that this is necessarily bad. I was actually quite proud of the first chapter which in my case, is a miracle as I usually think that in the end, I could've done better. I push myself to get good grades, try my hardest in drawing and sports but for this fic..it just came to me. That is why this is different. You seem to hate Mimi, well others like her. The world does not revolve around you. The actual humor will appear later, I mean come on! A girl disguised as a boy in an all-boys academy, there will most definitely be a few golden moments where you just have to laugh at the events that happen to Mimi! Takeru bouncing around in his underwear was just something I could imagine. Not really funny, but something I could see happening because of his childish and innocence in the first and second seasons. Not to be funny. Do you even know what an au is? An alternate universe. In an alternate universe you can change anything about a person: their personality, their looks, dislikes, ANYTHING! Which means Mimi doesn't have to be like herself. She could be like Tai while Tai's like Mimi. In an au, you can twist the storyline to your liking, change events that happened and yes, change their crests. Fanfiction is expressing your own ideas on something your imagination came up with. I can see you don't have any creativity, but others do. Next time you flame, think of good reasons not ones just based around you hating Mimi since you seem to do. This is my fanfic, not yours, so I control what happens, not you. Put your name down too, don't want me to think of you as a wuss, right?

Tiyamoto Girl: Thanks for reviewing, Mi-chan! It really means a lot to me.

Nuxols: Hilarious, huh? Thanks! I shall try my best to keep this fanfic entertaining and funny.

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction: Yes, on this one it will be a michi...Actually, it might be a taiora...no, michi. Yes, michi because I think that Hearts On Ice will be taiora..hmm....

blitzballkat: You luvd my story? Wow! Thanks, that makes me really happy!

crazyamzy: Er..I wouldn't go so far as to say I'm a genius but...I'M A GENIUS! MUHAHAHA! Well, since I'm going to take over the world with my goggles, I should be smart..shouldn't I? Locker rooms...why must everyone ask this? Well, I suppose because she could easily be caught in there and it wouldn't be pretty ...Let's just say she won't step foot in there while others are bathing, okay? Her voice? Ahh, yes, well anybody could mask their voice! Make it sound deeper. Like a boy's.

Claudia: Your first michi? Wow! I'm honored that you chose to read mine as your first. I hope I don't disappoint you in any way.

blondie121147:You love it! Yay! (jumps for joy)

x1nfernal: But somebody does know that Mimi's a girl! You! And everybody else reading this!..And Kari! And T.K. Well, you get my point, right? Yeah, michi rocks!

Taylor: Thanks for your support! Hehe...I can't really imagine Mimi cutting her hair either...And I'm supposed to be the one writing this!

Crescent-Wish-Forever: I've included a little background information if you can stand scrolling down a little to read it!...Didn't you write a lot of michis on ? Your pen name is really familiar....

Aylen-BrownEyez: I hope I continue it too!

-Background Information-

Mimi Tachikawa/Jason Tachikawa- 17, Works for a newspaper run by students that tell about everything from fashions to advice to coming up with excuses for late homework. Unlike in the Digimon series, she does not know Sora or Tai but does however, know Kari, T.K., and Matt. Recently broke up with her 2-year relationship with Joe Kido.

Tai Kamiya- 18, A star soccer player, playing the sport is his life. No time for girls he has never met that special someone, but when he does, he will hopefully go to Anger Mangament after her consent. Playing pranks on others is his favorite past-time as well as spying. His calm exterior hides his painful past at having lost his parents to a fire, barely making out alive himself.

Kari Yagami- 15, Works for the same newspaper as Mimi, she's the editor. In a strong relationship with Takeru, they have been seeing eachother for 3 years. Seperated at birth from her real parents she grew up never knowing her brother, Tai, or even realising she had one.

Takeru Takaisha- 15, Happy and energetic, T.K. is every girls fantasy or at least Kari's. He enjoys watching Power Rangers and longs for a puppy. His brother, Matt, is his strongest bond though it may not seem like it at times.

Matt Ishida- 19, T.K.'s older brother. Has good looks, plays in a band, and has the perfect girlfriend. If only this were true. Calm and level-headed, he broods over his own self, wondering about the past, present, and future.

Sora Takenouchi- 18, A fashion designer well on the way of becoming internationally known, she has a secret pashion that keeps her going. A childhood promise with a boy she liked as a kid. Seaching, she tries to find him and complete their promise.

-End-

-Start Fanfic-

Bright sunlight filtered through Mimi's closed eyelids, waking her with a start.

Her eyes flickered open to take in her surroundings. She was in her new bed. At least she thought so.

Feeling something breathing against her hair, she slightly turned her head, looked behind her. Opening her mouth, she screamed. And screamed.

Stirring at the sound of a siren, Tai opened his eyes to see a shocked girl next to him. No, wait a guy. His new roommate.

Sitting up, the two stared at eachother, not knowing what to say or do. Finally, regaining some senses, Mimi slapped Tai for all she was worth.

A loud crack filled the room before a thud followed. Tai had toppled out of bed, landing painfully on the other side of the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" In a flash, he was already up and grabbing Mimi to hold her by the front of her shirt. In his anger, he hadn't noticed a specific body part showing. In a panic, Mimi instintively crossed her arms in front of her chest and started kicking madly.

"Urgh..." Kicked in the eye, he dropped her back onto the bed.

"...Ow..THAT HURT!!!!!" Unable to see anything, he clawed at Mimi trying to get her.

Kicking one well-aimed kick, she hit his hand before madly dashing out of the door.

"$#$!" Swearing everything he knew, Tai clutched at his hand. Eyes burning with anger, he kept repeating the same phrase over and over in his head. 'Jason Tachikawa, you're dead.'

-

Sighing, Mimi glanced all around her. She had been so busy running that she hadn't noticed where she was going and now...She was lost.

Not even thirty minutes into the new day and she could tell it sucked.

Shuffling along, she looked for anything that seemed familiar, looked side-ways, she ran right into a pissed-off Tai. 'Uh-oh...' Without another thought, she ran away again.

"GET BACK HERE!"

The two ran all the way through town, until finally, out of exhaustion, pulled to a stop at a park bench.

"I'm..gonna..get..you..." Tai murmured, his face red from running so hard.

"Hey!...You're..the one..who was in my bed." Recovering a little, she glared at Tai.

"...Are you really a girl?" He asked, putting his face inches from her own to stare questionabally into her eyes.

" YES!!!!!" Blushing, she jumped back a foot away from him.

Tai just kept glaring and staring and looking.

"....You're a girl."

"NOO!" Mimi replied quickly, looking for a way out.

"You're one of those girly guys."

"Hey! I resent-"

"You were the one in my bed."

Caught off guard, Mimi cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"You were the one in my bed." Tai repeated.

"How..how could that happen?!" Mimi gasped, how could she not have noticed she was in the wrong bed?

-Flashback-

Waking up in the middle of the night, Mimi had to go to the bathroom. When she had came back, she climbed into the nearest bed- Tai's. Where she had cuddled up to him for most of the night.

-End-

Eyes wide, Mimi started to blush bright red again.

"Are you going to tell me why you were in my bed, you pervert?"

"I am not a per-"

"Tachikawa!!!!!" A voice rang out from behind her.

Falling over, she turned around to see Sora Takenouchi.

"Thought it was you!" Walking closer, to them, she smiled.

"I see someone got a haircut! Looks cute on you though."

Tai asked a question next, making Mimi choke on her own spit. "So, are you Jason's girlfriend?"

"What? No! Miss Tachikawa here interviewed me for a newspaper. I wasn't aware that she was..."

"'She?' He's a guy!"

"Oh, no, Mimi's a girl."

Watching as the conversation become from bad to worse, she couldn't believe it. The second day of her mission and her secret was already out.

-

Goggles: Done! Review! Now! Sorry if it was boring and uneventful! And I'm sorry the chapter was nothing like the preview on my profile! I just started typing! And I have to stop using exclamation marks so much! Anyways, please, please review! Also, sorry if it seemed a bit repetitive at times with the names and if you were confused.


	3. OMG! He's a girl!

Goggles: (walks out again) Hallo! (trips) Owwieee!!! Anyways, thank you everyone once again for reviewing! And yes even you, Hartz Kazuki. I've been doing a lot of reading lately...well, even more than usual.

_'I had thought there was a lot of freedom being a good student, being trusted, being given special privileges, but that was nothing compared to the freedom I felt now. Once people gave up on you, once people wrote you off, now that was freedom_.'

This is basically just a quote from The New Rules Of High School but I thought it was very true, yes indeed. Personally I liked this book but well..anyways, another great one is The Body Of Christopher Creed. Haha, but you probably don't wanna hear about books, you wanna read the third chapter! Right?

_The Reviewers' Room_

Hartz Kazuki (how's that for a name, bub?)- Well, you never stated that you hated her, but it seemed like it in the review. I'm sorry if I made Mimi really ooc but tell me exactly what I did to her. To me, Mimi is the strongest female character in the second season. In the first, she seemed to just wine but she really grew up and turned into a better person. Please, I'm corrupted enough as it is, must you add..that..'rape' word in there as well? I don't want to think about that happening in real-life. But it is fanfiction, isn't it? I didn't invent these characters, they came from the imagination of the team who worked on the Digimon Collection. Fictionpress? I've never heard of that place! I'll check it out, though, thanks! But it's an au! If you hate it so much then you don't have to read it! In fact, you didn't even have to review again, though I'm thankful that you did. You don't have to care what I think about you, which is: A short-minded but honest person who likes to ruin a little kid's story. If the people think she's gay then it wouldn't help her position at all, but these days people are more..open-minded...Anyways, yes I do know what a women goes through. I'm a girl too, you know! And it will show up, since she'll be there for a month! I haven't changed anything, nothing at all. Did you go read Girl Got Game? How about Kill Me Kiss Me? So, you're a real fan of Mimi, hmmm?Yeah, okay, fine, whatever. I believe you in your description of why you adore Mimi, but the only thing that I changed about her..was...I don't know. Please explain what I changed, next time you review. Please, it's really inappropriate to swear at a child. Yes, I'm a kid. I myself still enjoy watching Barney!..Okay, maybe not that but you really couldn't call my an adult. Though in about 4 months I can officially be a teenager. But it's just a label, your real age is how you act yourself, and your not acting very mature by cussing me out. Thank you for your review, and please go right ahead and flame me again. By the way, may I ask if you are a girl or a boy?

flipstahhz- Thanks! I like Power Rangers too! Er..James Bond? O.O Umm..okay! Yes, Tai is hot...hmmm.....Jerk? Oh, yes I did say that, didn't I? I really don't think of him as that but..hey! It sort of fits.

flipstahhz- Chapter longer? You got it! Yes, I enjoy replying to reviews as much, maybe even more, than the actual story. It's fun to see what others from all around the world think of my fanfic. Anyways, I forgot to say this but...YOUR FANFIC 'LimitZ' IS AWESOME! I may have reviewed under my old name CMangaFan, but maybe not...Thanks for your review!

Crescent-Wish-Forever- Yes, I'm sorry if you may have been disappointed that it came out so early but I don't like reading/writing really, really long fanfictions so I'm hoping I can squeeze it all in by six chapters, again, sorry if I'm going too fast and everything. Hey! Post those michis! I'll read them! The chances are, they're much better than my own.

blitzballkat- Thank you for reviewing!

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction- Er..sorry...Sora is not doing that on purpose..at least I don't think so. Sorry about confusing you..yes, it will be michi but there will be a moment where it's pure taiora. Expect to see some sorato and mimato..though I'd much rather see Matt get hit by a car...Er...am I confusing you again? SOWWY! Umm..also, could you tell me where you put your taikari fanfic? ?

crazyamzy- You thought it was funny? Thanks! Yeah, well of course somebody'll find out her secret. Okay, I'm updating!

blondie121147- A little bit of everything, I suppose...the ending pairings? I'm leaning more to michi and sorato for this one..but I change my mind a lot.

deity of death1- Yeah, I originally based the story off of Girl Got Game, got hooked onto it after reading a preview in volume 1 of Tokyopop Sneaks, but I didn't want everything it to be the same so I decided different twists and everything. Girl Got Game is so funny! MUHAHA!..Oh, wait..that's an evil laugh..BWAHAHA! That's better. Really? You think I did well on the flame? Thank you very much for that! Er..ignoring him/her? I don't know..I'll reply faithfully to all reviews even a flame! Thanks for your support and I hope you keep reviewing even when I probably get stuck and just ramble on about random events..and stuff...Anyways, I checked out your profile (I do that with everybody who reviews just to let you know...) and I agree with the whole Tsukasa-turning-into-a-girl thing, kind of scared me since there was so much evidence in him..er.._her _with Mimiru and Subaru, though I personally think Mimiru's the best.

sorato4ever- I can see that you would like it to be a sorato! Don't worry, it will. And michi. And taiora. And mimato. Er...yeah, that's it. Thanks for your review!

x1nfernal- You thought it was that funny? That's fantastic! So, when are you going to update Forever Yours, Taichi Yagami? I've been waiting for a long time to see the second chapter!

Mini Moose- Cool, thanks. I've only read a few pages in Kill Me Kiss Me, volume one so...You should read Girl Got Game! Also, cool name! ..Mini Moose..hehe...

Aylen-BrownEyez- Well, I can't lie to a reviewer. So, here it goes...Yes, there will be some taiora in this chapter. But it will end in sorato. I personally, didn't like sorato at first, Sowwy!, because when it happened there wasn't much evidence in it but right now, I think it's really well suited. You've made me very happy by reviewing!

Faded Illusions- Thanks, Faded Illusions!

Mysterious Bearer of Life- Yes, I hope she gets out of this mess too!

Iwana-Aiel- Yes, I like Girl Got Game, okay? And yes, it will be michi of course! I would just like to take this time to bow down to your mightiness in michis! ..Er..What I mean to say is your michis are awesome. And you should update Friends Forevermore. I used to be under CMangaFan and I reviewed a fanfic of yours under that name, just to let you know.

Nuxols- You don't think it's good? (starts crying) ..Well..at least you think it's funny! Anyways, if you like weird pairings for Code: Lyoko, and I mean really, really weird, please read my fanfic Cyberspace Love!

Thanks again to all you reviewers! I shall give you a virtual cookie each!..Hmm..what the heck? You can take a whole bag! (hands em out) Now, sit back, and enjoy the fanfic!

-

"She's a girl!"

"He's a boy!"

Mimi sighed. They had been at it for an hour! Screaming at eachother one second, and kicking the next. She had half a mind to admit the truth to get them to stop fighting. But she didn't She still hoped to get through this. It wasn't just about the paper anymore, but about her strength. See if she could pull it off.

" S/He's a boy/girl!" Tai and Sora yelled at the same time.

"Stop copying me!" They retorted in unison.

"I am not!" Same time, again.

"Shup up, you moron!" Tai was turning red in anger.

"Don't call me a moron!" Sora looked like she wanted to murder Tai.

If Mimi's secret wasn't just about to be announced to the whole world, she would've laughed. Hard.

Eye twitching, Sora jumped onto Tai's head like a cat and started scratching at his face.

"AHH! Are you insane?!" Stumbling backwards, Tai fell onto a surprised Mimi, making the three land in a heap.

"..Hehe..HAHAHA!" Sora burst into laughing, her shoulders shaking with every sound emitted from her throat.

Tai, with wide-eyes, blinked in confusion, turning to share a disbelieving look with Mimi.

"Sorry...hehe..." Sora forced herself to stop laughing. "It's just..this reminds me so much of all the adventures I used to have with a childhood friend ..." Her laughter gone, but still with a big smile on, she cast out a love-filled sigh. Getting a dreamy look on, she continued," He had to move unfortunately, but he did promise to see me again so we can get married and have children..."

"That's so sweet!" Mimi couldn't help but say.

"Yes, it is. But I forgot his name..."

Falling over, Tai sweatdropped. "If he meant so much to you, how could you forget?!" Inside his head, he was thinking, 'This girl is weird...'

"Hmm..." Leaning closer to Tai, until she was practically on his lap, she took in his features. She had to admit, he was cute. With his chocolate-colored eyes, foot-high hair, and nice build, she couldn't help but feel a little attracted to him.

Seeing him blush, she smiled.

Suddenly, Tai was flipped over so that he was the one on top of Sora, making her in turn blush. Mimi, rubbing her head, appeared from underneath where Tai had sat previously.

"Jeez, you've only known eachother for a couple of hours and already you're going to suck faces."

"What? No, we're not!" Tai was immediately running after Mimi.

"HELP!"

"Hey, you brought this on yourself!" Sora chuckled, getting up herself and sitting down on the bench to watch.

Mimi, finally ducked behind Sora.

Trying to stop, but having used too much mometum, Tai flew right into Sora again, their lips connecting for a split second before, Sora, screaming in disgust, shoved Tai into a tree.

Dazed, Tai slid downwards, touching his lips. "..My first..."

"...So soft..." Sora muttered, touching her own lips.

Blinking, Mimi stared at Tai, the Sora, wondering what had just happened.

"...NOOO!!!!!!" Tai and Sora screamed before charging at one another.

"Here we go again..WHY CAN'T YOU TWO JUST GET ALONG?" Was all Mimi had to say before she dragged herself back to the school.

-Later, at the Mahora's All-Boys Academy-

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE A GIRL?!" Tai was blabbering when he came into the room.

"Hey! Not so loud, I don't think the entire shcool needs to know."

"Yeah, considering that this is an all-boys one." Tai whispered angrily at her.

Leaning back in her chair, she stared at him, his eyes gleaming with flaming anger.

"...You aren't going to tell anyone, are you?"

"Are you joking?" Tai asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Of course, I'm going to tell everybody."

"No!" In a second, she was out of the chair, and right in Tai's face. "You can't! You wouldn't!..You shouldn't!"

"Yes, I should, you're a girl! You shouldn't be allowed. I can because..I can. I will because I don't want to share a room with a pervert!"

"..I..am..not..a..PERVERT!!!!!" Glaring at Tai, she tried to contain her fury.

"Oh? Then, how come you're here? I won't believe that you're just a cross-dressing psycho....Actually, I will believe that but- URGHH!!! You're getting me confused!"

"You want the truth?"

"Yup." Tai nodded.

"Okay, you see, Sora's really just a lunatic who escaped from a mental hospital."

"What?"

"It's true. She's crazy in the brain area."

"But she seemed so collected when we talked and- Oh. no! I have a date with a lunatic!"

"You have a date with her?!"

"Stop yelling, you're hurting my ears!"

"Oh, shut up! It's all true, I'm a girl!"

"Wow, that was easy. I was never sure you would tell the truth." Tai rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

Wide-eyed, she pointed a shaking finger at him. "Y-You weren't certain???"

"No. I mean, I guess I always knew you were a girl since, let's face it..you don't know how to be a guy!"

"Wow...you're taking this pretty easy, I've misjudged you Tai!"

"Okay, well start packing."

"What?"

"Stop saying what, you know very well that you can't stay here."

"Please!" Mimi looked at him, using her puppy dog eyes technique.

"Er...don't..don't...I won't..fine." Caving in, he turned away. "But you can't stay here. It wouldn't be right!"

"Oh, come on, Tai. Nothing'll be different then they were...yesterday!"

"I won't tell anyone but, I can't guarantee that I'll just let this slide. You're going to be doing some favors-big favors- for me."

"Ooh, thank you!!!" Mimi glomped Tai, knocking him onto the bed, where she lay curled at his side.

Blushing furiously, he sighed once. Then again. Staring over at her, he noticed that she was already fast asleep, her chest rising slowly before falling to a slow rhythm.

Blinking, Tai tried moving out of her grasp, but it felt like her grip was made of steel. 'Oh, well, I guess I won't mind sleeping like this..after all, it's not like she's a boy...' Slowly, Tai drifted into slumber.

Opening one eye, Mimi smiled. 'You may act tough, Tai, but deep down I know you have a soft heart.' Snuggling even closer, she couldn't help but hope for the next day.

-

Goggles: End! What did you think? Please review! The more reviews the faster I shall update!


	4. Love Confessions Under The Rain

Goggles: Hiya! Wow, I've already gotten so many awesome reviews! (starts crying) You guys just make me so happy!!! You know what else makes me happy? Vol. 3 of Negima! is coming out in a week!..Or when I post this, it will probably already be out. Haha...not really funny but...Hey! I just noticed something! Kartz Kazuki, Mister...er..Miss...Flamer didn't flame! O.O Is it the end of the world?

**Book Of The Week**

'You Don't Know Me' By David Klass, is the newest book I have started reading, granted I've only just begun it. So far, it's pretty interesting and well, I'm hoping that it'll keep me entertained the whole way through.

Quote:

' You don't know me at all. You don't know the first thing about me. You don't know where I'm writing this from. You don't know what I look like. You have no power over me. What do you think I look like? Skinny? Freckles? Wire-rimmed glasses over brown eyes? No, I don't think so. Better look again. Deeper. It's like a kaleidoscope, isn't it? One minute I'm short, the next minute tall, one minute I'm geeky, one minute studly, my shape constantly changes, and the only thing that stays constant is my brown eyes. Watching you. That's right, I'm watching you right now...'

_The Reviewers' Room_

Mysterious Bearer of Life- Your names Bob? (blinks) Well, that's cool! I'm really grateful that you said that _all_ my fanfics are detailed. I feel like such a failure when I look at my other previous works..but I'm glad this fanfic is doing great! Okay, I now know you're name is Mi-chan!!!!!!!

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction- Yes, well, as much pleasure as it would bring me to kill Yamato, I don't think fans of his will like me all that much afterwards...hehe..Right, you never answered my question. Where did you put the taikari fanfic????

Nuxols- Sowwy! I made such a stupid mistake.. (hits myself on the head) Thanks for pointing out what you really meant.

amzy- O.O Your stomach hurts? Oh, no!!!! Call 911! WHAT'S THE NUMBER FOR 911?!..Oh...I apologise for making your tummy ache! Yes, I certainly hope you'll support michi now, too! Longer chapter? O.O Longer? Er..I'll try....

blondie121147- Yes, Tai's so cute..with his goggles, foot-high hair, goofy grin..(sighs) I have O.T.L.D. as you may or may not have noticed. What was that? What's O.T.L.D.? It's Obsessive Tai Lover Disorder, I'm afraid there's no cure...then again, who does want to be cured of something like this? The website to see if you, yes I mean you, have O.T.L.D. 

Good luck and may the force be with you!...Wrong movie, sorry!

Crescent-Wish-Forever- Yeah, well..she has to be sort of mental, in a sense, to choose Tai over Matt..I mean Tai's adorable, brave, sweet (continues to list all the good things about Tai) Thanks for your support!

Vigatus- Yeah, well, I know it wasn't the best for the secret to have leaked out so soon but I really don't like writing/reading long faanfics, so I'm hoping to end this before the span of...er...8 chapters? So, when are you going to update Fun At the Beach?

starr-lover- Yeah, I'll try and update every weekend. As long as the homework doesn't pile up, I'll have time to work on my fanfics. Heh, well, I at least tried to plan it out a little, I always dream out the events of my fanfics but by the time morning comes, I forget the ideas I had! So, the part where Tai finds out, it just sort of connected with whatever had happened previously.

Iwana-Aiel- Well, you have to admit that it's true! Yes, I'm so glad that you finally updated, I was starting to wonder if you would ever, but the chapter turned out better than I could have hoped for! You like the title, huh? Thanks!

x1nfernal- Why, thank you! And yes, I was CMangaFan before I changed my pen name to Goggles..hehe....don't ask.

blitzballkat- You thought so? Well, thanks! Took a little bit more brain power to think it up, but I'm glad I spent the extra effort!

sorato4ever- Not a big fan of taiora, huh? Well, don't worry it'll slowly move onto the other couples later on.

Aylen-BrownEyez- Wow! Your review really touched me...(starts crying) Thank you..soo...much!

-Now leaving _The Reviewers' Room_-

Goggles: Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to a number of my friends!

Ai-chan, I'm sorry for calling you Ai-chan though it's a very nice name!

Angel,...HALLO!

Mimi-oko, I hope you're feeling much better!

Maggie, DON'T TOUCH MY MANGA!!!!! STOP KICKING IT!!! NO POKING!!! YOU IRRITATE ME YET STILL I'M GOING TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU! Oh, yeah, and even though it may not seem like it sometimes, I still think you're a great friend. And I just wish that...YOU WOULD STOP KICKING ME!!!!!!!

Casey, Ooh....you should read more fanfics!

And other people that I forgot about...SOWWY!

-Entering chapter 4 of CrossDress To Impress-

"WAKE UP!!!" Matt hollered through the door, looking at his watch impatiently. "I wanna go out for some breakfast. Hello? Tai, I said 'breakfast,' you know, food? You're not coming out are you?" Taking out a spare key he had, he proceeded to open the door.

Upon walking in, he stared at the couple sleeping there.... and fainted.

Rolling away from the still-resting Tai, Mimi rubbed her eyes, staring blankly at Matt till she finally registered what just happened.

"Uhh...Tai? We have a problem...."

-

"YOU TWO WERE SLEEPING TOGETHER!!!!!!" Matt yelled, as soon as he regained conciousness.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM IT OUT LOUD!!!!" Tai replied back.

"YOU'RE SCREAMING TOO!" Mimi joined in.

"Okay, let's discuss this," Matt said, staring at the two of them, " First....Tai, are you gay?"

"WHAT?!" Tai cried out in rage. "As you should know, Jason is really a g-"

"A great person!!!!" Mimi cut in, quickly putting a hand over hs mouth to keep him from spewing the truth.

Blinking, Matt nodded slowly. "I should have known before that you liked guys Tai...I mean...you weren't normal...and.."

"MRPHHH?!" Tai struggled against Mimi, trying to lunge at Matt.

"I really don't think he's gay, Matt!" Mimi said, elbowing Tai in the stomach.

"But..you two were in the same bed! You were cuddling up to eachother!"

"Well you see..." And with that, Mimi launched into an explanation of some random excuse, throwing in gibberish as well and by the end of her big speech, Matt was even more confused.

"I didn't get half of what you just said so...I'll just..drop it for now?" Matt asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Good!" Mimi said sighing in relief and finally letting go of Tai.

Glaring at Matt, he stalked over to him and gave a punch sending him back out into the hall. "Never call me gay again!!!" And with that, Tai closed the door, smiling at a job well done.

"...You're not gay?" Mimi asked curiously.

Seeing him turn purple, she took that as a no.

-

"Okay, _Jason_, since you're new here you get a grace period, where it really doesn't matter if you're late or not to your classes, but only for a few days. Saturdays are a free day, Wednesday is half a day and if you want to take extra classes, such as photography, it'll be Sunday afternoon." Tai said knowingly, he had promised to help Mimi get settled into her new school. "You lucked out since today's Saturday but tomorrow's the real deal. What's your first class?"

"Hmm? Let me check." Taking out a crumpled piece of paper from her backpack, she tossed it to Tai....only to have it float a few feet before dropping onto the ground. Sweatdropping, Mimi went to pick it up. Reaching for it at the same time as Tai, her hand brushed against his, making her blush.

"Ahh...." Tai let out, before picking it up. "Okay, you have music first!!!" He cried out in an attempt to remove the embarassing situation out of their minds.

"Right...Tai, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." He said, his eyes scanning the paper.

"Well, I was wondering if you had a girlfriend?"

"WHAT?!"

"If you-" Mimi started to repeat.

"I heard you but...why? You wouldn't happen to, I don't know, like me would you?" A devious smile curling on his face.

"Of course not! It's just...that..." Mimi fortunately, or unfortunatley, was looking down and in the next second, pounced on.

"Admit it!!! You think I'm cute!!!" Tai said, tickling Mimi.

"No, I don't!!!" Laughs racked her body as she squirmed around, trying to break from his grasp. Being unsuccessful, she did the only thing she could think of at the moment, she threw her head back and intended to head butt him but what happened next...was nicer.

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, Tai stopped tickling his eyes wide with shock.

Mimi felt like killing herself. Did she actually like Tai this way? No, not really. She had just broken up with her long-time boyfriend. She didn't want to let go of him so soon.

Breaking the kiss, she smiled. Sadly. Tai however, was still in a trance. Then, he threw a tantrum.

"WHY DID YOU KISS ME?! I mean that wasn't...that...no...er....how could you do that to me?! You stole my second kiss! And because of you my first kiss went off to a lunatic-a cute lunatic of course- but still a lunatic! My life has went to hell since I met you and..and...I ..."Tai ranted on, his cheeks warming at an alarming rate.

" Sorry?" Mimi offered.

"That's not good enough!!!!!!" Tai growled in frustration. " I'm leaving. Buh-bye." With that, he got up and headed for the doors, quickly grabbing a new set of clothes to wear on his way.

"Wait! What do you mean by 'I'm leaving. Buh-bye.' You're coming back right????"

"Yeah," Tai replied, "But I need some time alone...you're an eyesore, you know?" With that he shut the door.

And all Mimi could think was,' Maybe I really do like him. It hurts more to see him go, if only for a few hours, than it ever was to see Joe go.'

-

The wind swept at Tai's hair, making it even more messed up than usual. The grass he sat on, moved with it.

This was his spot.

A field away from the school. Away from most of civilization. Just as he needed.

Shivering slightly, he gazed up into the clouds.

He sat there thinking, thinking about anything and everything.

And he sat there, even when dark clouds moved across the horizon.

'I don't like her, I don't like her. I didn't want any of this to happen, so why did it?'

Even when drops of rain fell, he stayed.

-

"He should be back by now, Matt!" Mimi whined to her blonde friend.

"Chill out already! Don't freak out on me, it's Tai. He'll be fine." Strumming his guitar, he glanced out the window. "But I have to admit those clouds don't look good..."

"Let's go find him! Please, Matt, you need to help me!"

"Jason, Jason, Jason, Tai doesn't like anybody, and when I say anybody, I mean anybody, bothering him. Before you showed up, he was known as 'The Ice King.' I don't think he can or will change just because you're nice to him." Sighing, Matt continued, "But if you must, there's one place I know that he always goes to."

"Where?" Mimi eagerly asked.

"It's pretty far away..."

"I'm begging you to tell me where!" Sending out her world-famous puppy pout, she sniffled for a better effect.

Matt stared at Jason, and his mind suddenly flickered to an image of Mimi. 'They really do look alike though. Were Jason and Mimi twins?' Eye twitching, he finally made a comment.

"Tai's really made a big impression on you, huh?" Playing a measure from a song he was writing, he concentrated on it, trying to get the sound to match his lyrics.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

-

Mimi's feet hit the pavement in loud smacks, her breaths coming out in short puffs of air.

She wanted to stop, but she kept going.

She headed out onto a stretch of grass, wet from all the rain.

And she saw him.

His figure was motionless, and for a second Mimi thought that something had happened to him.

But no, he was fine.

"Tai?"

He didn't even blink, or even bother to look at her.

"Tai?" She asked a little louder.

"..." Silence except for drops of water rushing from the sky.

"...YOU JERK!!!! You had me worried. Come on, let's go inside. It won't do us any good if we catch a cold."

This time a reaction.

He turned his head to look at her and Mimi realized...that it wasn't just rain running down his face.

He was crying.

-

"AHHHCHOOO!!!!!!" Tai sneezed. After a few minutes of Mimi's continuous shouting, Tai had finally dragged himself back to the school.

"This is so your fault." Mimi blamed Tai, her nose red from sneezing so much.

"Oh, shut up. You didn't have to follow me outside."

"Yeah, well...I was ...I just care about you, okay?"

"Ooh, you- AHHHCHOOO!- d?" Tai was smirking now. "So, you do think I'm cute."

"I never said that!!!" Mimi said angrily.

"But I can tell you do through your eyes. You can't hide your feelings from me. I know you 'love' me." Tai was just joking but what Mimi said next had him stunned.

"You're right. I do love you." Mimi stated simply.

------------------------------------------------

Goggles: BWAHAHAHA! The fourth chapter is done! Sorry it wasn't as funny and overall, a pretty stupid chapter but I just had to move the plot along, you know? Don't worry next chapter will be more humorous as Tai goes out on a date with Sora (refer back to chapter 3 where it says he does) and Mimi goes to spy on him. Ooh, and what's this? Another person knows Mimi's secret?

I also apologise for not updating last week, I was too busy working on this fanart I'm submitting to Shonen Jump. Anwho, Please review and feel free to flame me!

P.S. Was the beginning okay? I retyped it four times before I settled on this one.


	5. What's A Good Title?

Goggles: Hello, and welcome to another chapter of CrossDress To Impress! Wow, can you believe it's the weekend already? I hope that you can stand putting up with my lame attempt to make you laugh! Just some side-notes..I FINALLY GOT VOLUME 3 OF NEGIMA!! Woo-hoo! Oh, yeah, and it's awesome! (dances around) Life's great, you know! HA HA HA HA! Ahem..anyways, I hope you all have...er..had a good weekend!

**Book Of The Week**

'What Happened to Lani Garver' By Carol Plum-Ucci

I read this book a while ago and just loved it right away. I'm sorry that there won't be a quote this time (considering I don't have the book with me) but I would still like to put the spotlight on it. It deals with certain issues but puts it in a weird-but-a-fast-pace-kind-of-read!

And new this chapter, though no one asked for this...

**Manga/Anime of The Week**

I would just like to begin this first-annual space with a personal favorite...

Kare Kano: His and Her Circumstances by Masami Tsuda

Funny as hell! Yes, you will feel the burn after watching or reading the first episode/volume. Later on, it moves onto a more romantic aspect which to me is perfect! Romance and comedy...(sighs) My two most favorite genres. But for those with a more action and giant fighting robots/monsters/something taste...

Neon Genesis Evangelion by ..er...somebody that I've forgotten..sorry!

Perfect for a night alone or hanging out with fellow anime-crazed friends. Shinji may seem wimpy(and he actually is, very) he's still the hero so start clapping for him!

_**The Reviewers' Room**_

crazyamzy- Yup, an update! O.O Er....hehe....so, the beef wasn't fully cooked, huh? Is that why you're stomach hurts now..or is it still the story? I hope it's not the story! I wouldn't want anybody to get sick on me! Umm....Sorry, what's your number one inspiration for writing? Hehe...(sweatdrops) Ooh, you've read You Don't Know Me? Coolio!...Er...trying out a new word, that sound cool to you? Ahh, yes, michi, the one reason I got into writing...MUHAHAHA! One day, when I become ruler of the world, I shall make the michi dream a reality!

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction- NOOO!!!!! I loved that taikari fanfic...(starts crying) Oh, well at least have memories of it!...Er...what was it about again? Kidding!..Seriously, was it the one where Tai was talking about how Mimi and Sora both loved him too?

x1nfernal- I reviewed! I reviewed! I was the one saying wow and probably sounding stupid! I'll give any michi a chance! I hope you're not still feeling lonely....I shall be your friend!!!!!!

Mysterious Bearer of Life- Uhh...I'll talk to you on IM!

Crescent-Wish-Forever- THANK YOU! You're the only one who gave a comment on my beginning! And also...THANK YOU! For adding my story to your favorites.

blitzballkat- The ending was good? Coolio!...Er..again, trying a new word.

Aylen-BrownEyes- You know me too well already, of course nothing's going to be easy in my fanfic! Then again, who knows? I might just make it so that they shall live happily ever after...but what fun is that?

blondie121147- I agree, love is never an easy case. Not in reality anyways.

Vigatus- His parents got divorced?! Oh..and about his crying..you'll find out later...In two years? O.O Er..I'll try and wait...

Nuxols- Glad you enjoy it!

JULIE- O.O YOU STOLE MY IDEA!!!!! (starts crying)...At least you like it!

JULIE- Yup! Mimi loves Tai! Hehe....

-**_Now Leaving The Reviewers' Room_**-

Goggles: Ahh, yes! Will anybody tell me why whenever I type in a web address it doesn't show up? Like when I put up the O.T.L.D. server it didn't work! Oh well, no biggy, just go on google and search for it if you want to take the test or e-mail me at CMangaFan at aol(Hope this shows up..well the at sign didn't....)

**_-Entering Story_**-

"You...what?" Tai asked.

"I love you."

"Could you repeat that?"

"I said I love you!"

"...OMG!" With that, he fainted.

-

Drowzily waking up, Tai blinked. 'What a weird dream...' Almost chuckling out loud now. 'As if Mimi would actually..like..me...that..way?'

He nearly passed out again.

Mimi was dozing on his chest, her hair tickling his nose.

"...GET OFF!!!!!" Flustered, Tai pushed Mimi away, trying to keep impure thoughts out of his head.

"Whazza matter?" Mimi asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Do you always have to sleep with me? I mean shouldn't you sleep in your own bed???"

"But it's so comfy sleeping with you!" She smiled.

"Er...hehe...well..." Blushing furiously, he tried to come up with a good response that wouldn't make him sound idiotic.

A knock echoed through the room at that exact moment however.

"Hey, Jason, Tai, you're going to be late for class!" Matt's voice called through.

"Class? Oh, no!!!!" Panicking, Tai scurried out of bed, acting like a tornado around the room, gathering his books clothes ..er..stuff? "No more detention!!!!!" He screamed, before running out the door and tripping down the stairs.

Wide-eyed, Mimi let out an "oh," before preparing for class herself.

-

'Music class...music class....WHERE'S THE MUSIC CLASS?!' Mimi wandered the halls, hoping that she would run into it before the period ended.

_"Never thought I'd say I'm sorry  
  
Never thought I'd be the one to bring you down  
Now when I look outside my window  
But there doesnt seem to be anyone around  
  
And I, I think I'll change my ways  
So all your words get noticed  
Tomorrows a brand new day  
Tomorrows a new day"_

Mimi looked around. Following the music, she stopped outside a door. 'Could this be music class...?' Gently pushing against the panel, her eyes were shocked to see Tai at the piano.

His eyes closed, he concentrated on only the music, taking no notice of his surroundings.

_"For both of us to see  
And wonder what it'd be like to carry on  
Ya, I know I got crazy  
Well I guess that's just me  
If I could turn back time before  
The wrong"_

Approaching the piano, Mimi waited before he finished to speak. "...Tai?"

"WHA?!" Snapped out of his trance, Tai fell off the bench, staring up at Mimi's confused face. "Uhh..Hey Mimi!" Sweatdropping, Tai cast out an embarrassed smile before standing back up. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Well, I got lost," Mimi started to explain before turning her attention back to Tai, "But, what are you doing here? Are you in music too?"

"Look around you, there's no class."

"Then, why are you here?"

"I got in trouble with the teacher again and he blew his fuse. Really, what's so wrong with setting a ...few...dozen frogs free?"

Mimi fell over at his comment.

Chuckling lightly, Tai gazed off into space for a minute then popped out a question. "Did you say that you loved me yesterday?"

"Yup!" Dusting herself off, she nodded quickly. "And I meant it. Sure, I've only known you for a few days, but I still feel closer to you that I ever did with ..anyone else." Shrugging, she thought for a minute. "...Am I going to be in trouble for missing out on music to talk to you?"

"Yeah, you'll probably get a double whipping."

"..Then...it was worth it! Now, where's the Biology room?"

"I wouldn't go in there till they've caught all the frogs."

"Oh..okay!"

-

"Urgh..I..hate..this..school..." Mimi grumbled when she had finished her two-hour detention.

"You haven't been here a week and already you're complaining?" Tai scratched his cheek while looking through his closet.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Whatever..." Picking out a suit, he carefully laid it down on his bed.

Blinking, Mimi stared as he then set out to try and brush his hair. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I've got a date with Sora, remember?" Trying to yank the comb through his hair, he broke the handle.

"What? You mean after what I confessed, you're still going out with her?"

"Hey! It's my first date and you can't blame me. Besides, she invited me to this fancy restaraunt and she's picking up the tab! What more could I wish for?"

"Nothing I guess.." Mimi said sadly.

"Oh, come on. Don't go all weird on me." Tai walked into the bathroom that was connected to their room.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WEIRD?!" Suddenly, she was angry.

Coming back out, he was now dressed in his black and white tuxedo (Goggles: Just imagine him looking very adorable in a tuxedo. I don't have to describe it for you, do I?)

"I don't mean anything but we're not really a couple yet. So don't get upset." Giving one last half-hearted attempt for his hair to smooth down, he winced in pain when he pulled someof it came out on accident. "Er...how do I look?"

"Like a....," Mimi tried to find a good insult to throw at him but instead she sighed, "You look very dashing."

"Thanks!" He walked towards the door. "You're going to be okay, right? You won't try and commit suicide?"

"I won't..I don't like you _that_ much."

"Good but just in case, here's the address for the restaraunt and the phone number."

"Bleh..."

"Buh-bye!" With that he left.

"Hmm..."Left to her own boredom now, Mimi picked up the piece of paper he had left for her and decided her own plan.

Opening a suitcase she had hidden under her bed, she took out a strapless black dress. She smirked, she knew packing a few feminine clothing would have come in handy.

-

Waddling to Matt's room, she pounded once on the door.

Inside, Matt had been working on equations but was grateful for the distraction. Upon opening the door, his mouth dropped, his eyes becoming the size of saucers.

"Jason, what the...I didn't know you were a crossdresser!"

Growling, Mimi replied, "I'm not!"

"Then how come you're wearing a dress? And where'd you get those...urmph..boobies?"

"Isn't it obvious?" This was it, Mimi had thought it over and said," I'm a girl!"

"WHAT?! How..when...what?"

"I'm Mimi, Matt, I'm Mimi. I'll explain on the way if you take me here." Handing over the scrap of paper Tai had written the restaraunt's information on.

"Does this mean I'm going to have to wear a suit?"

"Yeah."

"Does this mean we're going on a date?"

"Ye-NO!"

"Okay, then. Can I call it a date?"

"If..you want?"

-

"Wow, you look really lovely Sora."

"Thank you, Tai." She said, opening the menu. "What do you want to eat?"

"Hmm.., " Looking at the menu himself, he took a little sip of water, glancing at the entrance when he heard the little bell jungle. There stood Mimi and Matt. "I think I'll have...MIMI?!" He spat out the water.

"I don't think Mimi's on the menu, Tai."

"No, Mimi! With Matt!" His eyes followed the couple as they sat at a table near them.

"Who's Matt?" Getting no response, Sora took the matter into her own hands. She walked over towards Mimi's table and let out a big hi.

"Hey Sora! Wow, what a coincidence! I didn't know you and Tai were going to be here." Mimi smiled innocently.

'Yeah right!!!! What are you up to Mimi?' Tai thought suspiciously.

"Yeah, and I see you have a date!" Sora exclaimed. "Who is he?"

"Hi, I'm Matt." Flashing a dazzling smile, he shook Sora's hand.

"Hey, I know! Why don't we sit at the same table. We could make it a double date!" Sora said.

"That's a great idea!" Mimi exclaimed.

A few minutes later, the foursome had settled into a booth in the back, Tai somehow ending up sitting next to Mimi.

This was going to be a long evening.

---------------------------------------

Goggles: Okay, there you go! I was thinking of fitting the entire date in this chapter but I don't have enough time left to work on it. Please review!

Er..next chapter...well, I won't spoil the surprise for you!

_  
_


	6. For you Reviewers!

Goggles: Okay, this is a really sad attempt to gain you awesome readers' attention again. The sixth chapter is currently still in progress, but I realized I hadn't posted a word in the past 5 months. Because of this, I'm posting this little side clip you can enjoy. Or flame for that matter.

Anyways, I was going to add this in later chapters in the actual story but I'll add it as a little scene for you to enjoy now. When my next chapter is complete, I'll load it over this message however, so read it while you can! ...Please?

Start-

Tai and Mimi sat side by side on the bed, basking in eachother's presence and enjoying the gag manga they were currently reading.

Tai couldn't help but smile at every little joke and when he read an extremely funny part, he let out a loud laugh and kicked his leg up in the air...only to kick Mimi in the face.

Blubbering, Mimi rubbed her cheek and turned her head to shoot a dirty look at Tai, only to discover him still reading, seemingly not even noticing that he had just kicked her.

Eye twitching, and thinking nobody could be so incredibly stupid as to not notice, she pretended to laugh at her own book. While she was letting off a high-pitched shriek, she picked up a pillow and started wacking Tai over the head with it.

Tai, confused, blinked at the still smiling Mimi, who had turned back to reading. Shrugging it off, he continued reading and the two sat in companiable silence.

That is of course until Tai laughed once more, his leg hitching up to collide onto Mimi's head.

This time, not even pretending to laugh, Mimi through her book aside, picked up the pillow, and started pummeling Tai energetically with it.

Unfortunatley for Tai, he was caught off balance and landed face-first on the floor.

This resulted in an out-of-control tickle war, which ended in the two panting, and gasping for breath.

But happy.

Tai snuggled up to Mimi at that point, having warmed up to her in the past few weeks they had been room mates.

And with that, he closed his eyes and dozed off in slumber, with Mimi gently stroking his hair.

The two stayed in that position for all eternity.

Or at least until Mimi couldn't resist but to take a marker and draw a mustache on Tai's face.


End file.
